The After CarA Twilight Story
by imaddicted
Summary: We all know about the before and after cars. This is what I think the after car should be. But there is more than just drama from getting her new car. Bella must think fast after she almost drives into an old friend.


I stared at the steely blue pain job with awe filled eyes. I still hadn't gotten used to my new and improved senses, but I knew that even without them, this car was amazing. The dust cover had done its job of keeping dust and me out, at least until it was time for the unveiling. This was definitely a surprise.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me, grinning. I grinned back, streaking my cold fingers along the glossy blue hood.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" I inquired with a devilish grin on my face. I loved it. I was simply reusing the words Edward had used to describe Rosalie's bright red M3.

"I thought the blue would be good, but I'm biased," he said laughing. "It's an Aston Martin, model V12 Vantage RS. Your truck was nothing compared to this in power. And it's very quiet, which is a plus." I smiled at him, with narrowing eyes.

"I really love it, Edward. It's perfect. And I'm surprised because I thought I would hate it considering it is another new car. I was a little worried after the 'before' car. That thing was indestructible. I was thinking I was going to get a tank," I giggled and kissed his cheek. He was pleased.

"I am glad you like it. Would you like to take it for a spin? I already have, a few times actually," He added. I glared at him playfully. "I couldn't resist. It's a very nice ride." I was happy because he was happy. It was just a boatful of happiness, as corny as that sounds.

"Well, _I_ think it fits you quite well, Bella," a wind-chimey voice that could only belong to Alice piped up. I smiled at her, and opened the driver's side door and slid in to the black leather interior. It didn't even smell like new car, which was good because I hate that smell. It smelled like lavender, or freesia.

_Wait_, I thought, _maybe that's me. What I smell like to Edward._ I shook that thought out of my mind. Being human was miles away from me now, and the sharp memories I had from those times only made me sad. Like how I could never see Charlie now because of my thirst, or how my friends looked appetizing. But Edward and Carlisle were right. I wasn't wholly consumed by my thirst, at least not when I wasn't around humans.

I put the key into the ignition and started the engine. It purred like a leopard, and instantly I felt the need for speed. Edward forgot his reminiscing about driving my car and got into the passenger side. Before I knew it, we were flying down the winding path towards the empty road.

It was exhilarating. Never before had I felt such a need to go faster. Charlie had always made sure I followed the traffic rules and speed limits, but now, it was like something snapped, and I felt a rush of something more than adrenaline. It was awesome. Edward's chuckle brought me out of my dazed stupor.

"What?" I asked, innocently pushing on the gas pedal. He glanced at the speedometer, and said, "I thought you followed the rules. 120 miles per hour in a 70 zone is _not_ following the rules." He laughed again. I smirked.

"Well, I can't help it. I am a speed demon now that I'm a vampire. I can't really explain it. It's like I need the rush. But this is SO much fun! No way are you driving me anywhere. From now on, I wanna drive," I giggled and slowed only to 100mph to make a sharp u-turn back to the house.

"So, you do like it, correct?" Edward glanced at me, now that we were closer to the turn off. "Of course I like it. Did you think I would lie to you?" I looked at him, amazed that even after being a vampire his appearance still had me weak. If I had a heart, it would be bursting out of my chest.

"That depends. I'm glad you like it. Alice actually picked the color. And I do have to say: even though it's a car and you're a vampire, I'm still very partial to it with your skin." With that, he quickly grazed my jaw with his lips. I sighed, sorry that I was driving and that I couldn't kiss him. I looked back at the road and slammed on the brakes. The tires squealed in protest as we came to a sudden stop.

There, lying in the middle of the street was a werewolf. I felt an urge to rip out its throat, but I stopped. I knew this shaggy russet fur, those black eyes. I would recognize Jacob anywhere. But something was wrong with him. He wouldn't be just lying in the road, and he definitely wasn't there before when we came this way. I immediately got out of the car, and Edward was at my heels.

"Oh, my God! Jacob! Wh-what happened?" I looked at Edward, and he gave me what strength I needed to not say another word. "Bella, help me get him in the car. We'll take him to Carlisle." I took a quick glance at the russet fur again, noticing it was bloody and ragged. Edward and I were silent as we gently picked Jacob up and put him in the backseat of my car. He definitely smelled like wet dog to me now.

I let Edward drive, knowing he was more in control, and I ran the rest of the way. I jumped up the wide white steps of the house and ran to Carlisle's office. He was already on his feet, ready to meet me. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward had already called him. Carlisle saw the unveiled panic on my face and rushed down the stairs. Edward was waiting in the garage with the door to my backseat wide open. His expression was pained, town between disgust and worry.

"Bella, I need you to try to get him to phase back. I can't tell where the blood is coming from. But I can tell you that this isn't the result of a brotherly quarrel. He's badly injured. Edward, I need you to get Emmett to get him out of the car. You and Bella should get cleaned up." For the first time since I got to the house, I noticed that my whole front, as well as Edwards, was covered in blood. I could smell it now, and it was making me nauseous. _Oh, dear_, I thought. _This hasn't happened since I was…_ I couldn't finish the thought. I wouldn't.

I almost heard Edward's head swivel in my direction as I gasped for air, though I didn't need it. Jacob was bleeding like crazy and Carlisle couldn't find where it was coming from. I had to do something, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Jacob," I whispered, my voice barely audible to even me. "Jacob," I said more forcefully. He moved his massive head only the slightest bit and whimpered. He heard me, thank goodness for that. "Jacob, I need you to phase back. Carlisle can't help you in this condition, and if you can find enough strength to phase, you might be able to tell us what happened." I held his wolfy muzzle very delicately in my hands and stared at him intently. I felt his heartbeat slowing. He was dying, and I could feel it.

"Carlisle, he's…he's too weak. I don't know if he'll make it." If I would have cried if it were possible. Jacob, my Jacob was dying and I couldn't help but believe that whatever had happened to him was my fault. I took a deep breath and concentrated on keeping myself calm. He needed me to be calm so that he could calm down. I decided to try again.

"Jacob." I spoke softly and gently. "Jacob, I know you're hurt more than just physically. I'm sorry, I truly am. Please, Jake, we need you to phase back. You can't give up now. You can't leave Billy, or Quil, or Embry. And especially not Sam and Emily or Charlie," I felt my throat close over the last name, but I could feel Jacob's body begin to shake.

Carlisle then spoke in a calm, but intense voice. "Edward, she's done what she can. Get her out of here before he turns human. I don't know if she'll be able to handle it…" He looked at me with apologetic eyes, and turned to the violently shaking Jacob who was now in Emmett's arms.

"Come, Bella," Edward whispered delicately. "No, he needs me. I need to stay here. I can handle it. I went hunting with Alice and Esme this morning. I'll be okay." I tried to sound confident in my own world, but Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice (whom I hadn't noticed before) looked at me hesitantly. "I can do it," I protested. "I have to," I added quietly.

There was a tearing noise and Emmett and Carlisle took the human Jacob into the house. I could smell his blood, more prominent now that he was human again. But a strange sense of security fell over me. I didn't want him. The love and guilt I felt must have been shield enough from his appetizing scent, which wasn't so appetizing now that I thought about it.

When I summoned enough courage and strength to go into the kitchen where Carlisle laid Jacob out on the floor, I could barely smell him. I didn't feel the angry pain of thirst flicker through me when I saw his broken body. All I felt was the guilt and horror that his injury could have been the result of my decision. It wasn't until I heard Jacob say my name that I felt even the slightest bit of relief.

"Bella," he said, his voice hoarse and gruff. His face contorted in pain as Carlisle found the source of the blood. I reached out and drew my fingers across Jacob's hand. He flinched back from the icy touch, but then took my hand in his own and squeezed. My eyes flew from the deep lacerations across Jacob's chest and stomach to his eyes. They burned with a fire so intense that I could feel him gaining strength from my touch.

"I'm here, Jake. I won't leave unless you ask me to. Please, you're getting better. Just a little longer. Please, please hold on," I gasped. "Bella, if he has any chance, I need to work on him. I have to find out what attacked him, and why he isn't healing as fast as the wolves normally do. You have done all you can. Now, please, go with Edward and Alice and get cleaned up. For his sake and your own," Carlisle said, motioning to Jacob. I nodded once, but didn't move.

"Jake," I spoke softly. He turned his face towards mine, getting my attention. His face scrunched into a sour expression, lips trembling. "What do you need me to do, Jake? Tell me. If you can't, one blink is yes, two is no alright?" I was trying desperately to get him to respond to me. The small movement of Jacob's mouth made me lean in, as well as everyone else.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely. "I may be in bad shape, but I'm not retarded." Of course he had to be cheeky, even when he was in danger of dying. He rolled his eyes at my worried expression. "I was attacked," he said. "Well, duh. We kind of figured that out already, Jake," I said impatiently. But he continued like I hadn't said anything.

"I think it was a new one; a new vampire. I didn't recognize the scent, so I followed it. I didn't want to come back at first because…well because I didn't want to have to see you like this." He was talking to me but he wouldn't look at me. And of course I knew what he meant by that. He didn't like that I was a vampire, and even in his condition, he couldn't help but voice his opinion.

"But it wasn't just one scent. It was a whole bunch of them, like they had all traveled on top of each other. I was alone in the forest, and none of the others were wolves, so they couldn't hear me. I just barely escaped to the road when I heard the car pass by the first time. I think they caught your scent because they disappeared just like fog." Jake was beginning to heal now. I could see the blood receding, with help from Carlisle cleaning him up.

"Bella, would you go now so that he stops talking and I can clean him up. He isn't in the best of health at the moment from the venom. We will worry about who it was later. Now, go get cleaned up so as to make yourself useful." Carlisle spoke sharply, but he wasn't being unkind. He put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. "Please, Bella," he urged.

I looked at Jacob, pleading with my eyes that he wouldn't look at. "Just go, Bella. I'll be okay," Jake said in a small voice. My eyes wandered from Jake to Carlisle to Edward. His face was constricted in the same mix of worry and disgust, but his eyes pleaded with mine.

Without another word, I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could, but I didn't go upstairs to change. I ran out the front door and into the dark forest. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe, not that it was totally necessary. I wanted my legs to move faster. I pushed myself to the limit, not seeing the trees and ferns flash past me like I was moving backwards.


End file.
